The Doctor and the Frost Giant
by Elven Jedi Companion
Summary: The Doctor and Loki meet when Loki is a young boy and a friendship is formed between the Time Lord and the Prince of Asgard. Will that friendship be remembered when they run into each other years later?
1. Prologue

**Title: The Doctor and the Frost Giant**

**Author: Hel daughter of Loki**

**Category: Doctor Who/Thor/Avengers**

**Pairings: none**

**Genre: friendship, adventure, some hurt/comfort **

**Major Characters: 11****th**** Doctor, Loki**

**Minor Characters: Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Thor, Avengers**

**Story Summary: The Doctor and Loki meet when Loki is a young boy and a friendship is formed between the Time Lord and the Prince of Asgard. Will that friendship be remembered when they run into each other years later?**

**Chapter Summary: The Doctor met the second-born prince of Asgard when said prince was a young boy. Loki quickly forms a friendship with the strange man in the Blue Box as well as said man's mortal companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, aka the Ponds. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? I don't own Doctor Who or anything Marvel. If I did, Amy and Rory would still be alive and Loki wouldn't have fallen from the Bifrost in Thor.**

**A/N: just a plot bunny that came while I was falling asleep. I'm a big fan of almost any DW crossover. SuperWhoLock, WhoLock, WhoVengers, you name it. So, I decided to write this. Prologue will include the Ponds, but later chapters will most likely take place after Angels Take Manhattan. The wavy lines indicate a jump forward in time. **

"Come along, Ponds!" the Doctor called, stepping out of the TARDIS and straightening his bow tie.

Amy and Rory followed, looking around in awe at the beautiful planet, or what they assumed was a planet, that lay before them. What looked like a palace loomed in the distance, gold walls shimmering in the light, a bridge that pulsed with multi-colored light, and a glittering sea shone beneath the bridge, falling into space at the end, where a large dome stood. Rory figured that dome must be an observatory of some kind.

"Doctor? Where are we?" Amy asked, fascinated by the bridge that appeared to be made of rainbows.

"In Asgard! The Realm Eternal!" the Doctor replied.

Then the trio heard the sound of rustling coming from some nearby bushes. The Ponds moved closer to the Doctor, who had his Sonic screwdriver pointed at the bushes. The bushes parted to reveal a small boy who looked to e around ten or eleven years old and had raven black hair as well as emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with slight pride, like someone used to being treated with respect. The Doctor figured this boy must be a prince or noble's son.

"I'm the Doctor, and these are the Ponds, Amy and Rory." The Doctor replied, putting his screwdriver back in his overcoat. "And who might you be?"

"I am Loki of Asgard." The boy, Loki, said.

The Doctor remembered that Asgard was ruled by a king and, judging from the fact that Loki's clothes were quite regal-looking, this boy must be a prince.

"Are you the prince of this place?"

"Yes. But I'm not the crown prince, Thor, my brother, has that title." Loki replied.

Amy chose this moment to ask her own question. "What are you doing out here?"

"These gardens are part of the palace grounds; I always come out here to practice my magic." Loki raised his hand and emerald tendrils of what looked like flames appeared, wrapping around the prince's hand and curling through his fingers.

The Doctor looked impressed. "A sorcerer."

Loki nodded. "Mum says I'll be really powerful when I'm older. I can already control water!" It was obvious Loki loved magic.

The young prince held his hand out toward a fountain that stood a little ways away. A small amount of water lifted itself out of the basin and took the shape of a snake. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"A sorcerer who can control water is powerful alright. Water is also steam and ice."

Loki nodded again, pride shining in his emerald eyes. Then he noticed the TARDIS.

"What's that?" he asked, approaching the blue bow cautiously.

"It's my ship, she's called a TARDIS. A time machine." The Doctor explained.

Now it was Loki's turn to be impressed. "Are you time travelers, then?"

"Oh, yeah, we travel to all kinds of planets and realms."

"Have you travelled to all Nine Realms?"

The Doctor remembered that Asgard was one of nine branches of the ancient tree Yggdrasil. "No. but we have been to other parts of the universe."

Loki looked confused, clearly trying to figure out what the Doctor meant.

"You mean there are other realms outside the Yggdrasil?" Loki asked.

"Oh, the Yggdrasil is only part of the vastness of space." The Doctor started.

Amy realized that the Doctor would most likely launch into a complicated, long, and unnecessary explanation and quickly decided to act.

"So, Loki, tell us more about your brother." She said, successfully stopping the Doctor.

Loki was about to speak when a voice interrupted him.

"Loki!" Where are you? Mother is calling us!"

"That's my brother, I have to go." Loki said. "Can I meet you here again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Amy said.

**~~O~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~**

The Doctor and the Ponds sat and watched the sunset, which was extremely beautiful here on Asgard, making the rainbow bridge and the palace light up with pink and violet light.

The Doctor watched the Ponds; he'd known they would like Asgard's magnificence. He thought about Loki, the kid was a skilled sorcerer and the Doctor hoped Loki would never use his powers in a wrong way. There was something about Loki that made the Doctor find of the child. And there was something different about Loki, something told the Doctor that there was more to Loki than just a young a prince with a talent for magic.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~**

The next day, around the same time they'd met Loki before, the young prince arrived just as he'd said he would.

"Tell me more about your TARDIS!" Loki exclaimed almost before the Doctor or the Ponds could greet him.

"Come." The Doctor said, eyes glittering excitedly as he led Loki into the TARDIS, Amy and Rory both knew he couldn't wait for Loki to say the thing.

Loki stared at the ship's interior, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He hurried outside and looked at the TARDIS's exterior.

"It's bigger on the outside!" Loki exclaimed.

The Doctor looked extremely proud. Amy rolled her eyes, the Doctor loved when people said the thing.

"Is it magic?" Loki asked.

"Not exactly, it's Time Lord technology, bigger on the inside." The Doctor said.

Again, Loki's eyes widened. "But I thought the Time Lords were all destroyed in the Great Time War."

"They were, or mostly. I am the last Time Lord."

The Doctor and Loki spent a long time talking about magic and time travel and Gallifrey and the Last Great Time War.

Soon the same voice that had called Loki yesterday called again. "Loki!"

Loki stood up from where he'd been sitting with the Doctor and the Ponds. "I'm over here Thor!"

The bushes parted again to reveal a boy about fifteen with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was taller than Loki and a sword hung from his belt.

"Who's this?" the older boy asked.

"Thor, this is the Doctor and those are the Ponds, Amy and Rory. Doctor, Ponds, this is my older brother, Thor." Loki introduced everyone.

"And what's this?" Thor asked indicating the TARDIS and walking inside the open doors.

The older prince quickly came out again. "By the Nine Realms, it's bigger on this inside! What kind of sorcery is this?"

"It's not sorcery, Thor. The Doctor is a Time Lord! One survived the Time War!" Loki explained.

Thor and Loki spent the rest of the day with the Doctor and the Ponds, Loki hanging out with the Doctor and Amy while Thor hung out with Rory. The older boy clearly loved sword fighting, and Rory remembered this skill well from his time as a centurion.

**~~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O**

**A/N: Well. This shorter than I wanted it. But I have a cold and have been feeling sick all day. I'm going to bed now. I just wanted to get the prologue posted before I went to bed. Please leave some reviews for me and my muses *Koli and Kali look at readers with hopeful expressions* They apparently feed on reviews. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: The Doctor and the Frost Giant**

**Author: Elven Jedi Companion**

**Category: Doctor Who/Thor/Avengers**

**Pairings: none**

**Genre: friendship, adventure, some hurt/comfort **

**Major Characters: 11****th**** Doctor, Loki**

**Minor Characters: Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Thor, Avengers**

**Summary: The Doctor and Loki meet when Loki is a young boy and a friendship is formed between the Time Lord and the Prince of Asgard. Will that friendship be remembered when they run into each other years later?**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? I don't own Doctor Who or anything Marvel. If I did, Amy and Rory would still be alive and Loki wouldn't have fallen from the Bifrost in Thor.**

**A/N: Chapter one! This chapter takes place after Angels Take Manhattan and after the events of Thor. **

**~O~O~OOI~O~O~OO~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~**

Darkness surrounded him as he floated through space.

He remembered the recent events back on Asgard.

"I will not fight you brother."

"I'm not your brother! I never was!"

"Loki! Stop this madness"

"Is it madness? Is It? Is It?!"

"I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

"I could've done it, father! I could've done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki."

He remembered letting go of Odin's staff and falling, watching Asgard grow smaller and smaller.

"Loki…no! No!"

Loki remembered hearing his broth-no, Thor's voice calling his name as he fell from Asgard. Tears flowed silently from Loki's emerald eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~OOO~O~OO~O~O~O**

The Doctor sat leaning against the TARDIS wall. Amy and Rory where gone. The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion. Gone. Just like that. And River had said she's travel with him anywhere, just not all the time. He was alone. Again. It always ended like this, his companions would travel with him for a time, then something would happen or they would ask to go home. No one ever stayed long. The Doctor could feel his hearts breaking as held back tears.

Something popped up on the screen. They were on a collision course with another object. He didn't know what would be out there in the Vortex, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Amelia Pond, his sweet, sweet Amy, was gone. Something hit the TARDIS with a soft _thump._ The Doctor stood and made his way to the doors, opening them, not caring what might come in. What came in was a humanoid figure wearing strange clothing that appeared to consist mainly of armor and leather and had a color scheme of black, forest green, and gold. The Doctor had a feeling he'd seen clothing like this but couldn't quite place where. The figure had obviously been out in the Vortex for quite a while, how he'd survived the Doctor had no idea. Emerald eyes few open as the Doctor crouched beside the person. Those eyes were familiar, but the Doctor couldn't quite reme—yes, he remembered now.

"Loki?" The Doctor asked softly, he'd only met one young boy with eyes as green as the ones that stared up at him.

"H-how do you know me?" the young Asgardian asked.

"Loki, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied, realizing how long it had been since he had taken the Ponds to Asgard where they had met the two young princes.

Loki's emerald eyes widened. "Doctor? Where are your companions? The Centurion and red headed one?"

The Doctor looked down, "T-they…they're gone…"

Loki, who had managed to sit up and was leaning against the wall, also looked down. He had liked Amy, she'd been kind to him.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked, noticing the bruises and scratches that marred Loki's pale skin.

Loki looked at him, emerald eyes meeting blue grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you in the Vortex? Why are you not in Asgard?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I'm not Asgardian, I don't belong there." Loki murmured softly.

The Doctor frowned, confused and Loki noticed.

"Odin adopted me, after the war with the Frost Giants, he…he found a baby in the temple…"

"You were the baby, weren't you?" The Doctor asked, guessing the rest of the story. "And Odin raised you and Thor as brothers."

Loki nodded. "After I found out…I-I tried to destroy Jotunheim. I tried to destroy my own kind."


End file.
